Heart of a Devil
by Psycho gurl
Summary: Wish: *spoilers* Although Koryu won't ever admit to it he misses the bubbleheaded angel when she's not around. Can he keep his jealousy under control...for Kohaku's sake? After waiting 100 years to see her again, can he keep his feelings under control?


Disclaimers: Wish doesn't belong to me, and never will…unless someone steals it for me. I just want Koryu, so whoever brings me the rights can keep the rest of it…

Warnings: Umm…angsting OOC Koryu? I guess that's all I can really say as far as warnings go. Beware the bad Koryu angst…

Oh yes, and people talking to trees are strange…

Oh yes, and I have only read the American release Wish, so chances are my quotes (AKA their translating) is wrong. Also may contain spoilers, read at own risk…

~*Heart of a Devil*~

            "Oceans of sleep allow this angel to enter. Allow her to sleep for one hundred years at the bottom of your lair." Words fell deaf on my ears as we all gathered around, wind picking up suddenly. I was used to this sort of thing…the spells, I mean. I wasn't so used to…well, people leaving me, I supposed. Even Ruri and Hari were upset…they were even crying.

            I couldn't even begin to explain why I felt so strange as she started to fade away from us...I was too busy denying it. Ruri and Hari loved to pick on me about it, but I'd always grown angry at the very thought. I was dumb enough not to notice I was angry because they were right…

            My mouth opened before I even knew it and I quickly changed whatever thoughts had floated into my mind, maintaining my cool. Even then she looked so happy, I was kind of jealous. I quickly blamed it on a lapse in judgment and a hate for romance, though.

            However, after she was gone I just couldn't stop thinking about it…

A few years later…

            I smiled happily to myself as I floated onto one of the many branches of one of the trees outside Shuichiro's house. I jumped down happily and glanced around, hoping Hisui and Kokuyo were either asleep or busy…like they were ever NOT busy.

            Pressing a hand to the tree's trunk I could almost feel the warm energy inside. "Hey bubblehead, what's up with you?" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, but still I waited anyway. "Heh, I bet you're still tiny in there, huh? Guess what, I don't do that chubby thing anymore," I teased, watching the sunrise as I waited once again, trying to think of something to say. Things had been so dull without Kohaku around to pick on, I'd sort of missed it…I'd really missed her.

            "Wonder if you dream…while you're sleeping. Ever get tired of having the same dream all the time, or does it change?" I laughed at myself for being so stupid and…well, sappy as I was being. I mean, I was talking to damn a tree. I would have thrown up had I seen someone else doing this sort of thing. "I bet you're always dreaming about Shuichiro, huh? Damn fluff, gets on my nerves you know. You're so single-minded it's annoying," I add quickly, pulling my hand away from the tree as if I'd been burned. I couldn't help feeling…well, I guess it was jealousy…whenever I thought about the two of them. I was jealous of Kokuyo too, for getting to be with the person he liked…only I would never admit that to anyone.

            "Heh, lookie lookie, Bubblehead, nothing chubby about me. I'm gonna be sure you hear everything about this when you get back, so don't worry about the fact that you can't hear me now. I have a hundred years to think of new ways to pick on you…wonder how much longer I have out of that. Well, see you then. Hope you're still as fun to pick on," I managed with a cruel smile, hopping back onto one of the braches and lying down. There really was nothing to do anymore, so I spent hours on end sleeping in what I guess was now Hisui and Kokuyo's yard…

            "You're more sickening than ever Shuichiro and Kohaku were." I jumped as a voice started to tease me, almost falling off. Sitting up I glared at the two cats smiling at me innocently. "I mean, Kohaku never resorted to talking to him while he was sleeping."

            "Yeah, really." Ruri and Hari ran up the branch as I glared at them, looking wary. They really should have learned better by now. "Don't hurt us master Koryu, but we thought it was just too strange."

            "Yeah, we were worried about you," Hari agreed, nodding quickly. Sighing I jumped down, hoping I could bum a room with Hisui and Kokuyo if those two were going to be so damn annoying. I didn't need them picking on me at the moment…that was my job. Worried about me my butt! I just didn't have the energy to deal with them or they'd be in so much trouble right now…

            "They're right, you're not acting much like yourself." My eyes opened wide as I caught sight of Hisui and Kokuyo in the doorway, Hisui smiling politely and waving. "I mean, I would have expected you to do something cruel to her or something."

            "She's sleeping, how in the world am I supposed to pick on her if she doesn't react! What the hell are the two of you doing up so early anyway!" Kokuyo wrapped an arm around Hisui and smiled insidiously, and I already knew what he was going to say before he said it.

            "We never went to sleep in the first place." Ruri and Hari jumped down from their perches to land next to me, making gagging sounds and rolling around on the ground in agony.

            "You don't have to share!" I screamed, and for a second I saw red, knowing I was probably making a fool out of myself. I could hear Ruri and Hari whispering behind me, but I chose not to pay attention to what they were saying. I blinked as Hisui walked up to me, grabbing one of my cheeks carefully.

            Jumping back I grabbed my poor, abused cheek, glaring at her. "What the hell was that for!" I demanded, even angrier as she smiled that pleasant little smile of hers again. "What?" I asked after a while, finally just growing annoyed and curious.

            "You're not pudgy anymore." I narrowed my eyes at her as she tilted her head to the side; same pleasant smile on her face. She was always a strange one…

            "Nope, I dun do that shit anymore, unlike Kohaku. Hah! She'll never hear the end of that one!" I bragged, cheering up again. She just laughed and patted my head softly.

            "I'm sure she won't. But you were always chubbier than her when you did transform, so she can get you back with that." I narrowed my eyes at her and growled, hoping she'd get the hint to take her hand off my head and leave me alone. I hated it when she teased me, I was the only person allowed to tease people around here.

            "I was not!" I screamed, but she wasn't paying attention anymore, leaning over to pet Ruri carefully. I hated it when she did that! If she was going to pick on me she might as well listen to my ranting. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

            "You're not talking, you're whining." I glared over my shoulder at Kokuyo as he walked up behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

            "So, you two are still cats during the day, huh? It's been a while since we've seen either of you."

            "They were being punished for calling me a softy and saying I was chubby during the day," I bitched, glaring once again at Hisui and she scratched Hari behind her ears, smiling happily, completely ignoring me again.

            "Master Koryu's scary when he's mad…" Ruri offered, rubbing her cheek against Hisui's hand as she spoke.

            "Yeah, he had us locked up forever…" Hari added, purring softly.

            "You two…" I growled, and they both stopped immediately, running over to me and rubbing against my feet.

            "Master Koryu is the greatest, though. So handsome," Ruri purred happily. I rolled my eyes and let them continue to flatter me, even though I was aware they were only doing it so I wouldn't be mad at them. Things were too quiet without Kohaku to pick on, so their sucking up was always welcome. Besides, who turns down a well-deserved compliment?

Even more years later…

            "Hey, Master Koryu, aren't you going to go wait for Koryu, she's going to be waking up today," Hari asked, crawling onto my back and curling up comfortably. I had this strange feeling she wasn't expecting me to go.

            "Oh yes, I really want to be there when she comes out because I missed her so much! Besides, Kokuyo and Hisui, not to MENTION Kohaku, will be so happy to see me," I offered, sarcasm dripping from every word uttered in my overly-high-pitched voice. "Give me a break, why in the world would I want to go see her when she wakes up? I'm not bored enough to go pick on her today."

            "Aw, are you worried you're going to make her unhappy if you go see her?" Ruri asked, sitting down in front of me and licking her paw carefully. I glared at her and she ran to join Hari on my back, probably feeling safer out of my sight. "Well, that is what you said, isn't it master Koryu?" I hated it when those two teased me…especially when they were right. I'd never let them know that, though. I mean…I had my pride. I wasn't about to go admit that I was trying to be NICE for once, what would that do to my reputation? I was never nice to anyone unless I wanted something from them…Kohaku aside.

            "I think we hit a nerve," Hari whispered in amusement, thinking that I didn't hear her. I just didn't bother to say anything about it…I was feeling lazy.

            "Yeah. He's probably dreaming of his 'darling Kohaku' right now." I growled at that, feeling sickened myself at the thought I might have a pet name for her. 'Darling Kohaku,' that was just…degrading. If ever I said such a thing I would have to kill myself.

            "Ew, that's sick," Hari offered in return to Ruri's statement, and I could feel her claws digging into my back. Next time she got on my nerves those claws were going bye-bye…no matter how cruel that was.

            "Isn't it just? I worry Koryu's going soft on us. Wouldn't that be so terrible?" Ruri whined, being unnecessarily dramatic. I toned out what they were saying and pressed my cheek against my arms, closing my eyes. I'd never admit it to anyone but I did want to go see Kohaku, I just couldn't. She'd hate me forever for ruining her first day back with Shuichiro, and I was sure that Kokuyo would lecture me for teasing her right away, anyway. Although, I was sure he'd probably tease me about going to see her as well. Sometimes he really got on my nerves with those sorts of things. He always acted so…serious, I guess…when he was picking on you…it was unnerving.

            However, I was up bright and early the next morning, hoping to catch Kohaku at a bad time and show off my coolness. Pushing Ruri and Hari off me I got dressed quickly, kicking the bed to wake them up. "Come on, we're going to go pick on Bubblehead," I offered with a cruel smile, casting a spell so we could get to Earth again.

            "Really, we get to see Kohaku?" Ruri asked, and Hari shook her head to wake back up. I didn't bother answering her as I walked through the portal, knowing they would follow me. I stood carefully on the end of the light and waited for the other two, watching my room disappear from sight behind them as the portal closed. Ruri jumped to the light on the other side of me and licked at her paw carefully, waiting. It had become a sort habit for her to do that when she was bored.

            'Sitting' down I waited for Kohaku to wander by, watching down the road happily. I was well aware that she always took this road when she could, so chances were it wouldn't be that long of a wait until she showed up. Then I could pick on her all I wanted. I smiled happily as I caught sight of her walking down the road, but everything shattered when I noticed who she was walking with. Damn, I'd been hoping maybe he wouldn't like her this time around…since their sappiness got on my nerves, of COURSE…

            Oh well, at least she was back…so I could pick on her some more……..

            Right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            To anyone who doesn't normally read my fanfics, also be forewarned I like the asterisks and squiggly thingies seen above ^_^;;

            I dun normally like het stuff but one-sided angst just calls to me…especially when radiating from really hot demon boys. Please forgive me if it's bad, I wrote it on a sudden impulse in about an hour or two.

There will be more chapters…if I ever get around to writing them/people want me to continue…


End file.
